Changing Times and New Choices
by Butterflybabe
Summary: Hermione and Harry are in love but will all this change when a new student arrives
1. Prologue

~~~~Prologue~~~~ Hermione is in here 5th year of Hogwarts. She is 15 years old. Everyone sees her as ms. perfect. This year she wants to change her look and her attitude but still keep her good grades. She falls hard in love with Harry but then a new student comes to Hogwarts. Does Hermione keep her relationship strong with Harry or does she fall madly in love with the new student. Can she chose between them? Well read the story and find out! The first chapter should be here in about 4 days! Keep a look out! 


	2. The Great Change

Hermione sat down on her bed and looked into her round dresser mirror. She had 2 weeks to finish getting ready for her 5th year at Hogwarts. She was already packed and ready to go. She walked to her bed stand and grabbed her diary. Her last entry she wrote about her goals for Hogwarts this year: 1. Do well in all classes 2.Make some new friends. 3. Help the teachers with their work. 4.Maintain Friendship with Ron and Harry. 5. Try and find a boyfriend. She looked at her last goal thinking about how she could make this happen. She had wanted a boyfriend for so long. At the Yule Ball last year she got asked by the wonderful Viktor Krum but it didn't last. He had fallen for another witch from his own school. In her 1st year she had liked Ron and then the 2nd and 3rd it had been Harry. She had never really stopped liking Harry. She even liked him now, but she would never tell him because it might ruin there friendship. She shut the diary and went out of her room to kiss her parents goodnight. "Goodnight Darling, Sleep well," Mrs. Granger said. Her father kissed the top of her head. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She grabbed her tooth brush, applied the toothpaste, and began to brush. When she was done she rinsed with mouth wash. She looked at her teeth. They were pearly white and straight. She remembered that they weren't always perfect. Before the Yule Ball last year when Draco put that spell on her teeth that made them look like fangs. When she went up to Madam Pomfrey to get them fixed she had Madam make them perfect. Hermione rubbed her eyes and put away her toothbrush and walked back to her bedroom. She got under the covers and fell into a deep sleep. She awoke at 6:30 a.m. She had an idea. She would change her looks and her attitude this next year. She wouldn't be miss perfect. But she thought about her parents and how they would react. So in the end she had to decided to keep her good grades while making this change. Five days later her aunt ,a model in France, and Hermione took a trip to Diagon Alley. Auntie Hannah had never been there but wanted to ever since she found out Hermione was a witch. Hermione wanted to go get some new robes and some spell ingredients for her hair straightener. Hannah had agreed to help her favorite niece. They stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She got some sexy looking black robes for everyday wear and a beautiful periwinkle robe for special occasions. She went to get the ingredients and then went to buy Harry something. She got him some Chocolate Frogs and pen with his initials engraved on it. Auntie decided that she wanted to go back to London and get hermione some girl things. They arrived at Macy's. First they went to the bra and underwear department. They got 2 water bras, 2 pushup and 3 silk padded ones. Then they got some cute lace panties and a lot of thongs. Hannah said that thongs were in, even though they were kind of uncomfortable. Next stop was the make-up department. They got foundation, eyeliner, lip liner, blush, lip stick, lip gloss, eye shadow and mascara. Auntie showed Hermione how to put it all on correctly. Then they went to shoes. She got spikes, pumps, tennis shoes and slippers. They finished of with Pj's. At the end of the day they got ice cream and went home. Tomorrow she was getting highlights in her hair and getting a hair trim. We she arrived home she ran up to her room and plopped on her bed. Instantly she fell asleep. She awoke to her beeping alarm clock. Hermione got dressed and practiced putting on her make-up. She got in her mothers car. "You look lovely today Hermione." "Thank you mom." They got to the salon. She told them just what she wanted. Three hours later she had shoulder length blonde highlighted hair. It was beautiful. 


End file.
